dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firefly-Fan/Justice League: Origins Movie Ideas
Hey, Since I finally finished both my Justice League movie Poster and Trailer, I have been going over various ideas as to how to tell the story of this film. There's not a film that I want to see more than a Justice League film, and of course I want to see this film done right. With that said, below is my plot for the Justice League movie. It's set in continuity with Green Lantern and some of the older DC Comics movies/TV shows. I've included various influences, including Justice League: The Animated Series, Justice League: The New Frontier and The Justice League New 52 run. Note: I know the climactic duel sounds a lot like the one in the Avengers and it was not intended to be that way. The original plot had Darkseid which is why I used portals for Brainiac's army and also Wayne Tower is there because since LexCorp does not exist in this Universe it is the only place with all of earth's knowledge. Cast Here's my JLA movie fancast! (Note: Two of these actors have already been cast in their roles but I'll add them for the heck of it. Main Cast Michael Fassbender as Batman Henry Cavill as Superman* Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern* Bridget Rehgan as Wonder Woman Bradley Cooper as the Flash Vin Diesel as Brainiac Supporting Cast Legion of Doom Crispin Glover as the Joker Zachary Quinto as Lex Luthor Rachelle Lefevre as Cheetah Blake Lively as Star Sapphire* Javier Bardem as Bane Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Metallo Simon Pegg as Mirror Master Other Mark Strong as Sinestro* Ian McKellen as Alfred Alice Eve as Mala Director I decided on JJ. Abrams because he is a director that (like Joss Weadon) fanboys know and he's shown that he can handle sci-fi movies well (Star Trek). I strongly believe that he can handle this movie and even add some much needed humor as well as some epic action. Story A huge ship is seen hovering above the earth. One of the pilots in the ship turns to a shadowed figure and utters “We have located the Kryptonian.” The shadowed figure then stands up and steps into the light to reveal that he is Brainiac. Meanwhile, on Paradise Island, Wonder Woman trains with Mala, and tells her of how America has changed since the war. Her training partner says the island has changed as well, and that many Amazons desire a change in leadership. Though Diana quickly fends off a challenge from her fellow Amazon, the two of them are soon beset upon by the approaching ship. Brainiac’s invasion has begun. Three of Brainiac’s alien androids rise out of his ship and attack Wonder Woman. Diana manages to fight them off long enough for Mala to escape. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Superman is stopping a gang of thieves from robbing a convenience store when he starts seeing massive ships in the sky. Wonder Woman's invisible jet soon makes a crash landing and before losing consciousness, Wonder Woman warns Superman that the invasion has begun. Superman heads out to do attack one of the ships, but is swiftly and shockingly defeated. He crash lands in the streets of Metropolis. Later, Batman is pursuing one of Brainiac’s androids across the rooftops of Gotham. Finally as Batman and the android face off, Green Lantern interrupts the fight by slamming a fire-engine construct into the android. The android recovers and flees to the streets of Gotham. After a brief conversation between the two, Batman and Green Lantern move underground in pursuit of the android. Green Lantern asks Batman whether he has any powers. Batman replies "No.", to which Green Lantern replies, "Hold on a second, you're not just some guy in a bat costume, are you? Are you freaking kidding me?!” When they finally find the android, it blows itself up, and Green Lantern realises that the android is extra-terrestrial. They decide to investigate this lead through Superman. After Batman and Green Lantern land in Metropolis, Superman, using super-speed, knocks Green Lantern into a pair of parked cars, apparently knocking him unconscious. As Batman begins to rise up from the ground, Superman looks at him and says "I don't handle easy. So...what can you do?" Superman charges against Batman and crushes him against a wall. Green Lantern gets up while people run away from him and gets ready for a second chance against Superman. After Lantern creates a shield construct to protect himself and Batman, he gets the idea of calling a friend who may be faster than Superman: Barry Allen, the Flash. Since the situation against Superman is getting critical with Lantern's shield giving way, Barry is convinced to help Hal, gets on his Flash costume and starts attacking Superman. Wonder Woman, after seeing the fight on television, leaves the hospital to join their battle. Batman quickly intervenes and stops the fight, explaining to Superman that they had nothing to do with the invading androids, and that he and Green Lantern were also attacked by them. While Batman explains that the reason why they looked for him was because he was also an alien and could better explain the nature of the androids. The four heroes then move to the Batcave, convincing Superman to go with them. While analyzing part of an android that the Flash was able to find, it activates and Brainiac’s origin is explained: “Brainiac, the planetary-wide supercomputer of Krypton, sensed the imminent destruction of the planet, but rather than warn others, it chose to save itself and the collected records of Krypton. In its mind, as long as the records of Krypton existed, the loss of the planet itself — and all its living inhabitants — was acceptable. It also knew that if word of Krypton's impending doom escaped, it would be forced to calculate a way to stop this, which Brainiac knew to be impossible and would only distract him from the more essential task of saving Krypton's records. Before Krypton exploded, Brainiac uploaded its core program and all of the collected data to an artificial satellite. Years later, it was discovered by an alien spacecraft, which Brainiac then hijacked. After Brainiac killed the crew of the ship, it began to explore the universe. Each time it came to an inhabited world, it would upload all the knowledge it could from that world, then destroy it — decreasing the number of beings that have access to the knowledge made it that much more valuable and destroying the planets ensured no new information would be created. Along with raw data, it also assimilated whatever useful technology it could find, improving itself with every world it visited.” Batman suddenly realizes that Brainiac is extracting information from Wayne Tower and that that means that he will have files on everything that Batman knows. The other heroes ask why Wayne would have information that Batman knows and Batman reveals that he is Bruce Wayne. The team then rush to Wayne Tower and see Brainiac plugged into it. Brainiac notices them and to fight this team of heroes, he opens a portal above Wayne Tower where dozens of his androids appear who change into multiple villains DC Universe including: The Joker, Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Bane, Metallo, and Mirror Master. After the team finally defeats the androids, Batman is able to successfully close the portal, however Brainiac is still too powerful for them. All of them are knocked unconscious by energy beams except for Flash, who dodges the attack, though it does knock him off-balance. Brainiac, who now has all of the information he came to earth for, creates guards out of Nano-tech and prepares to kill Flash, but Flash vibrates free of his restraints, and is left standing alone against Brainiac. Brainiac taunts him, and Flash hesitates, then streaks away. Brainiac begins walking over to the still unconscious Superman – and then Flash hurtles at him from the opposite direction, having run so fast that he's circled the globe in only a few seconds, and hitting Brainiac with enough force to tear away a chunk of his android armor. Flash makes his fastest run ever, circling the world faster and faster each time, hitting villain harder and harder each time. Then Flash stops, his body crackling with the speed energy he's tapped into, and applies his vibrating hands to Brainiac’s armor, tearing him completely apart, and leaving him destroyed at the bottom of a crater. Earth rejoices over the repulse of the invasion, and even the President publicly acknowledges them for saving the world, but several skeptics warn that they got lucky; if the aliens or a similar threat return, the Earth has no means of advance warning. Watching the report, Batman ponders this remark. A short time later, the heroes assemble aboard a large space station orbiting the Earth, built and launched in secret by Wayne Enterprises. The station will provide advance warning in case of another invasion. Superman addresses the assembled heroes, saying that the invasion has proved to him that even he isn't powerful enough to safeguard the Earth by himself. He proposes the formation of the Justice League after the Flash’s suggestion that they should be called the Super Friends. In a post-credits scene it is revealed that Sinestro now has an army of Yellow Lanterns now known as the Sinestro Corps. This sets them up as possible villains in the next Green Lantern movie. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Category:Blog posts